ARTI DARI SEBUAH PERASAAN
by Ramadi HLW
Summary: Summary: walaupun Naruto sudah bertambah dewasa namun Dia tidak mengerti dengan Perasaan yang dirasanya sendiri, Naruto merasa nyaman saat bersama Hinata namun hal tersebutlalah yang membuat dia tidak mengerti. Seiring berjalannya waktu pasti Dia mengerti Arti Dari Sebuah Perasaan tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

** ARTI DARI SEBUAH PERASAAN**

**Warning: Abal, OOC, AU, TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana, dkk.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasi and Romance**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata (NARUHINA)**

**ARTI DARI SEBUAH PERASAAN by RAMADI HLW**

**chapter 1  
**

"Sudah lama sekali ketika dia mengatakan untuk menjadi seorang Hokage dan pergi latihan bersama Jiraiya-sama" kata seorang pria yang bernama Iruka, dan ditanggapi oleh salah seorang wanita yang bernama Sizune "Benar, bukankah ini waktunya mereka kembali?" tak ketinggalan seorang wanita yang menggunakan jubah berwarna hijau dan terdapat tulisan kanji yang berarti _judi_ dipunggungnya angkat bicara "Akan jadi masalah jika mereka tidak kembali, karena ada sesuatu yang besar yang akan segera dimulai" kata wanita tersebut yang bernama Tsunade dan merupakan seorang Hokage.

Sudah sekitar tiga tahun lamanya dia meninggalkan desanya dan sekarang merupakan hari dimana ia kembali ke desanya. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut kuning dengan mata sebiru langit cerah tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia saat melangkah melewati gerbang Konohagakure, ya dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

**Naruto POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati gerbang Konohagakure, sebuah perasaan yang sangat luar biasa merasuk kedalam hati dan pikiranku. Aku melihat sebuah tiang yang lumayan tinggi, 'mungkin dari atas tiang ini aku dapat melihat desaku dengan leluasa' pikirku ketika melihat tiang tersebut. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kulepas ranselku dan aku pun berlari memanjat tiang tersebut."Aku jadi ingat masa lalu, tempat ini tidak banyak berubah, semuanya Uzumaki Naruto telah kembali" ucapku saat tiba diatas tiang tersebut. Saat melihat jalan aku mendapati seorang wanita dengan penampilan serba pink dan rasanya aku begitu familiar dengannya dia berjalan mendekat sambil memanggil namaku, aku melompat dari atas tiang dan menghampirinya "sudah lama sekali Sakura-chan" aku tersenyum tapi tiba-tiba dia memandangku dengan wajah penuh tanya, dia berkata "Kau lebih tinggi dariku ya?", untuk memastikan perkataannya aku mencoba untuk mengukur tinggiku dengan menggunakan tangan yang kuletakan dikepalaku dan kusejajarkan dengannya, ternyata benar perkataannya. "Sakura-chan kau juga bertambah cantik!" Sakura hanya dapat bersemu mendengar perkataan dari Naruto. Sebuah suara dari seorang yang berada dibelakangku menghentikan aktifitas reuni kecil kami "Jika kalian sudah selesai, susul Aku di kantor Hokage" kata orang tersebut yang merupakan Sensei yang melatihku selama kurang lebih tiga tahun, dia adalah Jiraya dan biasanya aku memanggilnya Erro Sennin.

**Normal Pov**

Seorang wanita berambut indigo dengan mata amethyst sedang terburu-buru saat berjalan untuk pergi berlatih, Dia adalah Hyuga Hinata. Hinata terlambat dan berusaha untuk berjalan lebih cepat untuk sampai ke tempat dimana Kiba dan Shino menunggunya untuk berlatih. Karena Dia merasa akan lebih cepat jika melewati atap rumah dari pada berjalan Dia memutuskan untuk melewati atap, ketika Dia hendak melompat Dia mendengar suara tawa yang begitu akrab ditelinganya, suara yang sangat Dia rindukan. Dia berbalik dan melihat pemilik suara yang berada di sebrang jalan tersebut, "Naruto-kun" bisiknya saat ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan tanpa sengaja dia bertatapan dengan mata biru secerah langit milik pemuda tersebut.

Naruto berada diantara Sakura dan Jiraya, sepanjang perjalanan ke kantor Hokage dia bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian lucu yang ia alami selama latihan, sesekali mereka tertawa lepas saat mendengar cerita Naruto. Ketika Naruto menoleh ke kiri, dia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo, matanya bertatapan dengan mata yang berbentuk seperti permata amethyst hal itu membuat Naruto berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menatapnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali melihat kearah gadis yang ia lihat tadi dan sosok ia lihat tadi sudah tidak ada disana, karena hal tersebut Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dan memajukan bibirnya. "Naruto?" Sakura menatapnya lucu. Naruto balik tertawa saat melihat sakura yang tertawa melihat tingkahnya, tapi ia tak bisa melupakan gadis yang ia lihat tadi, 'seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat akrab dan aneh, siapa Dia ya?' pikir Naruto saat kembali meneruskan perjalanan kekantor Hokage.

Hari berikutnya.

Malam ini Naruto terlihat begitu semangat menuju Kedai Ichiraku, ketika ia berlari tanpa sengaja ia menghantam tubuh seseorang hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Dia berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya, saat ia melihat kebawah siapa orang yang ia tabrak tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa membeku 'Dia gadis itu, gadis pemilik rambut indigo itu' pikirnya, "Anno, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" kata gadis itu namun dengan posisi masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan gadis tersebut Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri, sekali lagi Naruto dibuat terkejut hingga membuat mulutnya menganga.

"Hinata?" kata Naruto, dan hal itu membuat Hinata tidak berani bertatapan dengan Naruto karena wajahnya yang telah memerah, dengan segenap keberaniannya Hinata berkata "Naruto-kun". "Hinata-chan, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata hanya dapat menjawab dengan anggukan dan tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto. Karena melihat mata dan senyum Hinata yang begitu menawan membuat hati Naruto serasa ingin lompat dari tempatnya. Hinata yang menatap naruto yang sedang melamun mengerutkan keningnya karena sedikit bingung melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdiam membisu, mendadak Hinata khawatir melihatnya, "Naruto-kun, apakah kau baik-baik saja?", "Huh" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Naruto karena ia terkejut atas pertanyaan Hinata, "oh yeah, Aku baik-baik saja, Aku hanya teringat pertarungan kami melawan Kakashi-sensei, Aku dan Sakura memenangkan pertarungan tersebut. Sakura harus pergi membantu Shizune-neechan dan Tsunade-Obaachan karena itu Aku pergi sendiri ke Kedai Ichiraku" padahal bukan itu sebenarnya yang ada dipikiran Naruto, tapi karena ia menyampaikannya dengan begitu cepat dan diakhiri dengan senyum lima jari andalannya mau tidak mau Hinata langsung mempercainya, dan hal itu sekali lagi membuat wajah Hinata menjadi merah, tanpa Hinata sadari Naruto mengetahui hal tersebut 'kenapa wajah Hinata selalu memerah setiap dekat denganku ya?' pikirnya saat melihat wajah Hinata.

"Annosa..! apakah Hinata-chan mau menemaniku makan ramen bersama di kedai Ichiraku?" sekali lagi wajah Hinata bertambah merah, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hinata. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata dan Hinata ragu-ragu untuk menyambut tangan Naruto. Entah bagaimana semua yang di ucapkan dan dilakukan oleh Naruto begitu berkesan dimata Hinata, sebaliknya Naruto bingung kenapa setiap yang di ucapkan dan dilakukannya dapat membuat wajah Hinata menjadi merah. Hinata memberanikan untuk menyambut tangan Naruto dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Naruto.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka disibukkan dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, Hinata sibuk mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya agar tidak pingsan karena begitu senangnya Dia bisa bergandeng tangan bersama Naruto menuju kedai Ichiraku, 'apa ini bisa dikatakan kencan?' pertanyaan it uterus terngiang dipikiran Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto sibuk berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, 'apa yang salah denganku? Mengapa senyum Hinata membuat hatiku terasa ingin lompat dari tempatnya? Tidak… tidak… tidak… Hinata itu hanya sahabatku, ya sahabatku, orang yang berharga bagiku, ahh…. Kenapa Aku jadi bimbang begini?' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat karena ia merasa dengan begitu ia dapat menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

Naruto menarik kursi yang berada di sebelahnya dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk. "Oi.. Ojii-san…! Aku sudah kembali..!" seorang pria tua tersenyum melihat kearah Naruto dan mengobrol dengan Naruto saat mulai membuat ramen pesanan Naruto, lalu gadis yang merupakan anak dari Teuchi pemilik kedai Ichiraku muncul dari belakang. "Naruto-kun" teriak gadis tersebut dan memeluk dengan erat Naruto, kemudian gadis itu melihat orang yang duduk disebelah Naruto, melihat hal itu Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan terdiam melihat hal tersebut. Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di benak gadis tersebut, namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung karena teriakan Naruto "Ayame-niichan lepaskan pelukanmu, Aku bisa mati karena tidak bisa bernapas!." Ayame melepas pelukan mautnya dari Naruto dan ia mulai melempar berbagai macam pertanyaan kepada Hinata, dan dijawab oleh Hinata dengan kemampuannya yang dapat dibilang terbatas dalam hal menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat menyudutkannya. Naruto dan Teuchi hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh Ayame.

Hinata bernapas lega ketika Ayame meninggalkannya untuk membantu Teuchi menyiapkan ramen pesanan Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan Naruto. "Na..Naruto-kun… Ke..Kenapa Kau dan Sa..Sakura-chan bertarung dengan Ka..Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Hinata dengan nada bicara yang tergagap, "Aku baru saja kembali dari latihanku yang cukup lama Hinata-chan, oleh sebab itu Tsunade-Obaachan dan Erro Sennin ingin melihat perkembanganku dengan bertarung dengan Kakashi-sensei". Keheningan melanda mereka ketika mereka mulai memakan ramen yang sudah dipesan. Sesekali Naruto melirik Hinata yang sedang makan di sebelahnya, namun saat Hinata hendak melihat kearahnya secepat kilat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak tertangkap oleh Hinata karena memperhatikannya. Sedikitpun Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata melakukan hal yang persis dengan yang dilakukannya. Ayame dan Teuchi hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua muda mudi tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka selesai makan dan meninggalkan kedai Ichiraku, sebelum meninggalkan Kedai Ichiraku Hinata membungkuk hormat dan berterimakasih kepada Teuchi dan Ayame. Naruto dan Hinata mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kedai Ichiraku, "Hinata-chan, apakah Aku boleh mengantarkanmu sampai rumah?" Naruto mengatakan itu dengan cepat dan acuh tak acuh, tapi Naruto tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan, 'kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal tersebut?' pikirnya sambil menyalahkan dirinya yang berbicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Hinata tampak terkejut dan wajahnya kembali merona mendengar tawaran yang disampaikan oleh Naruto, ia hanya dapat menjawab dengan anggukan atas tawaran Naruto. Waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat, sepanjang perjalan mereka saling bercerita dan tertawa walaupun sebenarnya hanya Naruto yang terus bercerita sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka berhenti didepan gerbang kompleks kediaman Hyuga, Hinata masih tersenyum dan merona dia membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Naruto karena telah menemaninya hingga sampai kerumah. Kemudian dia masuk kedalam kompleks kediaman Hyuga, begitupun dengan Naruto setelah ia melihat hinata telah masuk kedalam Gerbang Kompleks kediaman Hyuga ia berdiri sementara didepan Gerbang tersebut, tak berapa lama kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Hyuga tersebut, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya sesekali Naruto melihat kebelakang, dan kembali tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang baru ia alami.

**Hinata POV**

Setelah masuk dan kembali mengunci gerbang, Aku bersandar di gerbang tersebut dan memejamkan mataku untuk mengingat apa yang baru Aku alami. Aku masih bisa melihat senyumnya, tawanya, suaranya, matanya ketika bertatapan dengan mataku, sungguh membuat jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Tanpa kusadari seseorang telah berada tak jauh didepanku, kemudian dia menyandarkan badannya di dinding sebelahku bersandar. "Neji-niisan" kataku ketika melihatnya telah bersandar disebelahku, "apa yang membuat Hinata-sama pulang hingga malam begini? Dan kenapa Hinata-sama senyum-senyum seperti itu saat memejamkan mata?" dia memang orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi pertanyaan yang ia ajukan langsung pada pokok permasalahnya, dengan segenap keberanian Aku menceritakan hal yang baru Aku alami bersama Naruto-kun, mengingat itu membuatku kembali merona. Neji-niisan berdiri dari posisinya bersandar dan berjalan dihadapanku dan dia tersenyum lembut kepadaku "Aku senang Hinata-sama mendapatkan malam yang begitu berkesan" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Dia memberi isyarat kepadaku agar masuk kedalam. Aku langsung menuju kamar, bukannya tidur Aku malah mengambil buku harianku, dan mulai mengisinya dengan kisahku yang begitu berkesan hari ini.

**End Hinata POV**

**Naruto POV**

Kulihat Dia telah masuk kedalam dan mulai menutup kembali gerbangnya, bukannya langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini namun Aku malah berdiam diri dan berpikir apa ada yang salah dengan diriku, 'Aku baru makan malam bersamanya dan mengantarkannya pulang, bukankah yang namanya teman juga makan bersama sepanjang waktu dan mengantarkan temannya pulang kerumah adalah hal yang wajar, ya hanya itu saja Dia hanya salah satu dari teman, teman yang berharga.' Aku meggeleng dan mencoba menghilangkan ketidakpastian yang sedang Aku derita. Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahku, sesekali aku melihat kebelakang dan itu membuatku tersenyum dan bersemu karena kembali teringat dengan yang baru Aku alami dengannya.

**End Naruto POV**

**Normal POV**

Neji yang melihat adik sepupunya yang telah masuk kedalam rumah hanya tersenyum dan kemudian ia kembali membuka gerbang kediaman Hyuga dan melihat keluar, ia melihat sosok durian yang begitu kuning mulai menjauh dari daerah tersebut, ia kembali tersenyum melihat hal tersebut.

Hinata sedang berlatih Jyuuken tingkat tinggi disalah satu tempat di kediaman Hyuga, Neji yang melihat hal itu tersenyum bangga karena pukulan-pukulan yang diberikan Hinata mengakibatkan kerusakan pada batang kayu tempat ia berlatih. Hinata merasakan kehadiran Neji saat menghampirinya, kemudian ia menonaktifkan Byakugannya dan mengubah posisi yang semula dalam sikap bertempur untuk menyambut kedatangan Neji. Neji tersenyum kepadanya, walaupun mereka sudah semakin dekat selama tahun-tahun terakhir ini, Hinata masih sedikit waspada saat bersama sepupunya ini. Hinata tersenyum kepada Neji sebagai balasannya. "Hinata-sama, Aku akan pergi menjalankan misi bersama Lee, Ten Ten dan Guy-sensei untuk membantu Tim Tujuh untuk menyelamatkan Kazekage" Neji mengatakan hal tersebut dengan perlahan dan tenang. Hinata yang mendengar hal tersebut merasa dirinya tidak dapat bergerak karena berita ini begitu mengejutkannya, dengan tubuh yang gemetar Hinata berkata "Hati-hati Neji-niisan.." dan sambil tersenyum Neji menjawab "Selalu". Kemudian Neji melompat dan berlari menuju gerbang Konohagakure meninggalkan Hinata di tempat ia berlatih tadi.

Hinata mulai mengatur nafas saat ia telah tiba di hutan kecil yang dikhususkan sebagai tempat bermeditasi, kekhawatiran melanda pikirannya kala ia mendengar berita dari sepupunya tadi, dimana Tim Tujuh yang telah lebih dahulu pergi menyelamatkan Kazekage. 'bukankah Kazekakage ditangkap oleh Akatsuki, mengapa Tim Tujuh yang pergi untuk menyelamatkannya' pikirnya saat ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu pohon di hutan kecil tersebut. Perlahan Hinata memejamkan matanya, dan mulai memusatkan pikirannya pada satu hal mungkin dengan begini ia dapat menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang terus bersarang di kepalanya. Wajah pria pirang yang selalu tersenyum, mata biru yang berkilau seperti safir mengingat hal tersebut perlahan meredakan ketakutan yang melandanya. "Naruto-kun.. kembalilah dengan selamat" bisiknya kepada angin berharap dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

**To Be Continue**

Akhirnya saya Author yang baru ini, selesai membuat sebuah fic yang begitu banyak kekurangan ini. Mungkin Fic ini sudah pasaran atau mungkin ada yang sama jadi saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan alur cerita, sekiranya bagi senpai-senpai ataupun reader-san yang telah berpengalaman memberikan kritik dan saran lewat Reviewnya. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih telah membaaca Fic saya yang tak seberapa ini.

**Medan 5 Juni 2013**

**Ramadi HLW**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

** ARTI DARI SEBUAH PERASAAN**

**Warning: Abal, OOC, AU, TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana, dkk.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasi and Romance**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata (NARUHINA)**

**ARTI DARI SEBUAH PERASAAN by RAMADI HLW**

**Yosh… ternyata ada juga yang mau meriview FF saya yang tak seberapa ini, saya ucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya bagi semua yang telah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca FF saya ini.**

**Laila angel sapphireBluee: terimakasih banyak atas sarannya, dan di chapter 2 ini udah mulai saya terapkan yang Laila-san sarankan. Dan hasilnya FFnya jauh lebih mudah dimengerti.. Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya karena menjadi orang pertama yang meriview FF saya ini #nangis terharu#. Saya minta maaf atas dobelnya FF chapter 1, saya sendiri bingung kenapa bisa seperti itu karena ini pertama kalinya Saya memposting cerita di FF.**

**Suriken: salam kenal juga Suriken-san, terimakasih telah meriview FF saya ini dan juga terimakasih atas sarannya, tadinya saya mau skip cerita tentang penyelamatan Gaara karena saya tidak pandai membuat adegan action, namun karena ini adalah saran yang begitu mendukung saya usahakan membuatnya, maaf kalau hasilnya kurang bagus ya Suriken-san.**

**Yogiblueside: Terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya.. chapter 2 sudah saya lanjut. "apa FF saya di Fav oleh Yogi-san?" begitu terkejut dan terharu terimakasih sekali lagi Yogi-san.**

Sebelumnya: Hinata mulai mengatur nafas saat ia telah tiba di hutan kecil yang dikhususkan sebagai tempat bermeditasi, kekhawatiran melanda pikirannya kala ia mendengar berita dari sepupunya tadi, dimana Tim Tujuh yang telah lebih dahulu pergi menyelamatkan Kazekage.

'bukankah Kazekakage ditangkap oleh Akatsuki, mengapa Tim Tujuh yang pergi untuk menyelamatkannya' pikirnya saat ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu pohon di hutan kecil tersebut.

Perlahan Hinata memejamkan matanya, dan mulai memusatkan pikirannya pada satu hal mungkin dengan begini ia dapat menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang terus bersarang di kepalanya.

Wajah pria pirang yang selalu tersenyum, mata biru yang berkilau seperti safir mengingat hal tersebut perlahan meredakan ketakutan yang melandanya. "Naruto-kun..kembalilah dengan selamat" bisiknya kepada angin berharap dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

Tim tujuh beserta seorang wanita tua dari Sunagakure telah memulai pencarian lokasi dimana Kazekage dibawa oleh Akatsuki. Sebelumnya Kakashi telah memerintahkan Pakkun yang merupakan Anjing Ninja kuchiose milik Kakashi untuk membantu mereka menemukan lokasi Kazekage dibawa secara akurat.

Perjalanan mereka dihentikan oleh salah satu anggota Akatsuki , "sudah lama tak bertemu Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun" ucap anggota Akatsuki tersebut yang bernama Uchiha Itachi.

Mereka mulai menyusun langkah untuk bertarung dengan Itachi yang ahli dalam penggunaan Sharingan, setelah selesai memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk bertarung dengan seorang Uchiha Itachi lantas Naruto melangkah kedepan untuk mengambil posisi bertarung namun hal itu dihentikan oleh Kakashi.

"Tunggu" kata Kakashi pada Naruto, kemudian ia menjelaskan bahwa Sharingan yang digunakan oleh Itachi bukanlah Sharingan biasa, melainkan Mangekyou Sharingan, Doujutsu yang jauh lebih kuat dari Sharingan biasa.

Itachi mengangkat telunjuknya kearah Naruto, pertempuran akhirnya terjadi. Kakashi melarang Naruto untuk menyerang, tapi bukanlah Naruto kalau mau menuruti perintah Sensei nya begitu saja.

Naruto akhirnya sadar bahwasanya dia telah masuk kedalam genjutsu Itachi, dan hal itu terjadi bukan karena Naruto menatap mata Itachi melainkan karena ia melihat cincin yang berada di telunjuk Itachi.

Naruto mengingat apa yang diajarkan Jiraiya padanya saat latihan untuk keluar dari genjutsu. Naruto menghentikan seluruh aliran cakranya, dan pada saat aliran cakranya terhenti dalam seketika Naruto kembali mengalirkan cakranya keseluruh tubuhnya.

Aliran cakra Naruto yang begitu kuat mengakibatkan ledakan disekitar area ia berdiri, tanah yang menjadi pijakan kakinya berubah menjadi sebuah kawah. Itachi yang melihat hal itu tersenyum bangga pada perkembangan Naruto yang dapat keluar dari genjutsunya.

Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo begitu terkejut melihat Naruto, setelah hal itu terjadi Kakashi melihat kebelakang dan memberikan perintah pada Naruto "Naruto ikuti perintahku.!" Naruto mengambil sikap bertempur saat itu juga.

Itachi langsung membuat beberapa segel tangan dengan begitu cepat "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" **(_Elemen Api: Teknik Burung Api_). Kakashi yang berada pada barisan paling depan segera menghindar dengan cepat.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" **(_Elemen Api: Teknik Bola Api)_" sekali lagi Itachi kembali membuat serangan kerah Kakashi, namun kali ini dengan bola api yang begitu besar dan terus bergerak.

Kakashi berhasil menghindar dari serangan tersebut, setelah itu Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo segera menghindar untuk berlindung, Sakura yang melihat Naruto yang masih berada di arah Bola Api itu bergerak hanya dapat teriak memanggilnya "Naruto…!"

Lain hal nya dengan Naruto ia malah membuat segel tangan yang begitu cepat "Babi, Anjing, Burung, Monyet, Domba **Ninpo:** **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(_Seni Ninja: Teknik Pemanggil_)" setelah itu munculah seekor katak yang bernama Gamatatsu.

Awalnya Gamatatsu begitu takut melihat api yang begitu besar, Dia melihat kearah Naruto, namun hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang Gamatatsu kembali melihat Bola Api yang menuju kearahnya dan mulai berkonsentrasi membentuk cakra diperutnya. Begitupun dengan Naruto ia mulai berkonsentrasi dan kemudian menyentuh punggung Gamatatsu "**Fuuton: Gama Tepoo**" (_Elemen Angin: Pistol Air Katak_).

Tabrakan antara Bola Api dan Badai Air pun terjadi, dan menyisahkan kabut karena air yang menguap. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Kakashi kembali menyerang namun dapat dihindari oleh Itachi, Itachi berhasil menangkap Kakashi dan Ia kembali menyerang dengan genjutsu, namun genjutsu yang dilancarkan Itachi tidak berpengaruh pada Kakashi yang ia tangkap karena itu adalah Kagebunshin Kakashi.

"Abaikan Kagebunshinku, serang dia Naruto..!" teriak Kakashi pada Naruto, "Aku Tahu Sensei" balas naruto.

"Oodama Rasengan" Naruto melancarkan serangan tepat di perut Itachi dan membuat ledakan yang begitu besar. Itachi yang mendapat serangan seperti itu tersenyum tulus pada Naruto. Dan hal itu menjadi pertanyaan besar di benak Naruto.

Kakashi, Sakura, dan Nenek Chiyo yang melihat kejadian itu heran dan kagum pada kemampuan Naruto. Mereka bergerak menuju mayat Itachi, dan saat melihat mayat tersebut mereka terkejut karena mayat tersebut bukanlah Itachi melainkan Yuura dari Sunagakure.

Setelah Gamatatsu protes pada Naruto karena memanggilnya di tempat yang berbahaya, ia memaksa Naruto untuk berjanji membelikannya Snack jika telah kembali ke Desa. Kakashi, Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo yang melihat hal tersebut Sweatdrop. Kemudian Gamatatsu mengangkat tangannya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Naruto, dan seketika itu Gamatatsu menghilang dan meninggalkan asap putih. Naruto yang ditinggal hanya dapat membayangkan bagaimana nanti nasib dompetnya yang berbentuk katak.

* * *

Perjalananpun dilanjutkan hingga mereka tiba didepan pintu masuk gua dimana Kazekage atau Sabaku Gaara berada. Tim Guy sudah berada disitu terlebih dahulu, mereka bersama-sama menganalisa tempat mereka berada. Setelah mengetahui pintu masuk gua tersebut telah dipasang penghalang lima segel dan satu segel berada tepat di pintu masuk gua, mereka membagi tugas. Dengan Byagkugannya Neji mengetahui tempat dimana keempat segel lainnya. Tim Guy bergerak ke tempat segel-segel itu berada.

Tim Tujuh beseta Nenek Chiyo bersiap didepan pintu masuk gua. Secara bersamaan kelima segel dibuka, dan Sakura melepas pukulan mautnya tepat di pintu masuk gua, yang mengakibatkan batu besar yang menjadi penutup pintu itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Setelah melepas segel, Tim Guy mendapat masalah karena melawan musuh yang merupakan diri mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak dapat membantu Tim Tujuh karena sulitnya mengalahkan diri mereka sendiri.

Tim Tujuh beserta Nenek Chiyo telah masuk ke dalam gua dan mereka mendapati Gaara yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan dijadikan sebagai tempat duduk oleh salah seorang Anggota Akatsuki. Melihat hal tersebut Naruto menjadi marah dan membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya sendiri.

"Tenanglah, jika Kau menyerang sekarang Tanpa berpikir , Kita semua akan mati" kata Kakashi memperingatkan Naruto.

Deidara, salah satu Anggota Akatsuki yang menduduki tubuh Gaara membuat sesuatu ditangannya dan kemudian berubah menjadi burung besar yang digunakannya untuk terbang dan membawa mayat Gaara didalam mulut burung buatan Deidara tersebut.

Naruto yang telah emosi tidak dapat berpikir untuk bertarung dengan baik, ia meninggalka Sakura, Nenek Chiyo, dan Kakashi untuk mengejar Deidara. Kakashi yang melihat hal tersebut membagi tugas, dimana Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo bertarung melawan salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang berada di gua, dia bernama Sasori dan merupakan cucu dari Nenek Chiyo sendiri. Kakashi sendiri membantu Naruto yang mengejar Deidara.

Naruto mengejar Deidara dengan sekuat tenaga, namun tetap tidak dapat menjangkaunya karena Deidara jauh berada diatas udara. Setelah pengejaran yang cukup lama Kakashi kembali memperingatkan Naruto untuk tenang dan berpikir jernih.

Naruto mulai tenang dan mendengarkan strategi yang disusun oleh Kakashi. Kakashi melancarkan serangannya dengan menggunakan mata Sharingan "**Mangekyou Sharingan**" kemudian tubuh Deidara seperti tertarik kedimensi lain. Karena ini pertama kalinya Kakashi menggunakan tekni tersebut ia tidak dapat menandai target dengan tepat, sehingga hanya tangan kanan Deidara saja yang dapat ia pindahkan ke dimensi lain.

Deidara melihat tangan kirinya yang sudah tidak ada karena Gaara, dan melih tangan kanannya yang sudah tidak ada juga karena Kakashi.

Naruto yang mulai dapat berpikir jernih kembali, mulai merapal tangannya "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" dia langsung memanggil dua ekor katak kakak beradik, Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu. Setelah perdebatan singkat antara Naruto dan kedua Katak yang ia panggil, Naruto mulai menjelaskan rencana serangannya.

Deidara yang kehilangan kedua tangannya mengatur jaraknya agar lebih tinggi. Naruto yang berada di punggung Gamakhichi memberikan perintah agar memberikan lompatannya yang paling tinggi, setelah mencapai batas ketinggian lompatan Gamakhici Naruto mulai merapal segel tangan "**Henge**" kombinasi antara Naruto dan Gamakhici berubah menjadi burung besar.

Burung hasil perubahan Naruto dan Gamakhichi terbang lebih tinggi dari Deidara dan dengan cakaknya berhasil memutuskan bagian kepala burung buatan Deidara. Dengan cepat Gamatatsu melompat dan menangkap Kepala burung Deidara yang terjatuh, dimana didalamnya terdapat Mayat Gaara.

Naruto melepas jutsu perubahannya, dan seketika itu pula Gamakhichi dan Naruto yang berada dipunggungnya telah kembali pada bentuk semula dengan telak menimpa tubuh Deidara yang berada diatas burung buatannya.

Naruto membuat sebuah Rasengan dan melepasnya ditubuh Deidara yang tergeletak ditanah. Naruto meninggalkan tubuh Deidara dan melihat kondisi mayat Gaara.

Tim Guy berhasil mengalahkan lawannya dan telah tiba di tempat Naruto dan Kakashi berada. Begitupun dengan Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo yang berhasil mengalahkan Sasori telah tiba di tempat itu juga.

Saat mereka semua sibuk melihat tubuh Gaara, Deidara bangkit dan mulai mengumpulkan semua sisa cakranya pada satu titik ditubuhnya yang siap untuk diledakkannya "** Katsu**"

Kakashi mencoba untuk memindahkan ledakan tersebut ke dimensi lain dengan menggunakan matanya, namun sisa cakra yang ia miliki tidak mampu untuk memindahkan ledakan tersebut.

Naruto yang menganalisa jarak ledakkan dengan posisi mereka berada tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk menghindar dengan berlari. "Gamakichi bawa Kakashi-sensei sejauh mungkin, Gamatatsu bawa Gaara sejauh mungkin,yang lain berlarilah semampu kalian, aku akan menahan ledakan ini.!" Kata Naruto yang terdengar sebagai perintah.

Tim Guy mau membantah perintah Naruto namun hal itu tidak mungkin karena mengingat waktu yang mereka miliki tidaklah cukup untuk berdebat.

Naruto maju kedepan dan membentuk segel tangan dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah ledakan yang akan menuju mereka "**Fuuton: Tase no Kaze**" (_Elemen Angin: Dinding Angin_) karena begitu kencangnya gerakan angin tersebut membuat semua yang berada disekitarnya tertarik kedalamnya dan membentuk seperti dinding angin yang tembus pandang.

Mereka yang melihat Jutsu tingkat tinggi Naruto tersebut terkejut dan terdiam ditempat. "Cepat lari dari sini…!" teriak Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut.

Terjadilah tabrakan api hasil ledakan yang diciptakan Deidara dengan Dinding Angin yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Perlahan api terserbut menghilang ketika bertabrakan dengan dinding angin buatan Naruto.

Ketika mereka berlari menghindar dan mendengar suara tabrakan yang begitu besar mau tak mau mereka semua menoleh untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Dan mereka dapati api yang mulai mengecil setelah bertabrakan dengan dinding angin. Mereka berhenti berlari dan berbalik menghampiri Naruto.

Mereka telah sampai ditengah hamparan rumput hijau yang begitu luas. Tubuh Gaara yang sudah tak bernyawa direntangkan dibawah. Nenek Chiyo melangkah menuju tempat dimana tubuh Gaara kemudian dia merentangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada Gaara. Munculah aliran cakra biru yang begitu dahsyat di kedua telapak tangan Nenek Chiyo.

Sakura mengetahui Jutsu yang digunakan oleh Nenek Chiyo dan memperingatkan Nenek Chiyo, namun Nenek Chiyo hanya tersenyum 'Chiyo-Obaasama' pikir Sakura prihatin mengigat tindakan Nenek Chiyo.

Gaara akhirnya kembali dengan selamat namun sebaliknya Nenek Chiyo mati demi menghidupkan kembali Gaara. Disamping kebahagian, kesedihan juga meliputi hati semua penduduk Sunagakure.

Naruto dan semuanya bersiap kembali ke Konohagakure, Gaara mengantar mereka hingga pintu masuk Sunagakure. Naruto dan Gaara berjabat tangan tanda persahabatan mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Naruto hanya berdiam mengingat perkataan Nenek Chiyo. Satu sisi ia kesal mengingat kata-kata Nenek Chiyo yang mengatakan Biju merupakan Monster berekor yang berbahaya dan Jinchuuriki merupakan Senjata Perang. 'Kyuubi bukanlah monster yang seperti mereka kira, Kyuubi lah yang selalu melindungiku, melihatku, dan tau apa yang kurasakan, dia itu seperti orang tua sekaligus teman yang selalu ada untukku' pikir Naruto. Dan disatu sisi dia juga sedih dan bangga karena Nenek Chiyo mau mengorbankan dirinya demi Gaara yang merupakan Kazekage Sunagakure.

Didalam penjara yang begitu besar Kyuubi mendengar pikiran Naruto dia menyeringai karena hal itu '**Narutoooo… Kalau kau berpikir begitu kau akan tau apa yang akan Aku lakukan padamu**' pikir Kyuubi dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Tiga Hari Setelah Keberangkatan Mereka dari Sunagakure.

Naruto senang karena ia telah kembali lagi ke desanya. Kakashi langsung dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, setelah mengantar Kakashi mereka melapor pada Tsunade, namun saat mereka hendak ke Kantor Hokage, Tsunade lebih dahulu datang ke ruangan Kakashi dimana Kakashi dirawat.

"Kau harus beristirahat selama seminggu lagi" perintah Tsunade pada Kakash. Tsunade juga memberikan waktu untuk beristirahat pada Tim Guy.

Mereka keluar dari rumah sakit Konoha, Sakura dan Naruto berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka masing-masing, Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Naruto saat melihat Naruto yang terus memberi senyum andalannya pada setiap orang yang ia lihat di jalan.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

'Hem…. Sakura-chan tersenyum padaku, tapi kenapa biasa saja ya rasanya' pikirku ketika melihat senyumnya yang begitu lembut padaku.

Setelah aku masuk kedalam rumahku, aku membuka jendela dan kembali mendapati Sakura yang sedang berjalan. "Sakura-chan mau kemana itukan bukan arah yang menuju rumahnya" gumamku karena heran melihat Sakura-chan.

Tanpa pikir panjang akupun melompat dari jendela dan mengikuti Sakura-chan.

'inikan kearah rumah sakit' pikirku sambil terus mengikuti Sakura-chan.

Kudengar Sakura-chan berbicara dengan Tsunade-Obaachan dan Shizune-Neechan mengenai keberadaan Orochimaru, saat mendengar nama Orochimaru pikiranku langsung tertuju pada Sahabatku yang telah terjerumus dalam kegelapan.

'hem…ternyata itu masalahnya, karena Kakashi-sensei yang belum bisa menjalankan misi dan Tim kami kekurangan orang, baiklah Aku harus mencari Orang yang akan menutupi kekurang tersebut' pikirku setelah mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kita harus mencari anggota tim baru" teriak ku dari atas tempat aku menguping, Akupun Melompat tepat disamping Tsunade-Obaachan dan berkata "sampai nanti".

**End Naruto POV**

**Normal POV**

Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya, dan sedang menuju tempat pemandian air panas yang berada didalam dirumahnya.

Hinata masuk kedalam air dan menikmati setiap sentuhan air hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya, dia begitu menikmatinya dan merasakan otot-ototnya yang tadinya tegang mulai terasa baikan.

'kapan mereka pulangya' pikir Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya.

Hinata mulai membayangkan pemuda yang memiliki rambut kuning cerah, tengah berdiri didepannya dan tersenyum lima jari dihadapannya. Matanya yang biru bertatapan dengan mata Ametyst Hinata, membayangka hal tersebut wajah Hinata merah merona.

"Onee-chan.?" Hinata terkejut begitu mendengar suara adiknya yang berada di atas dan tersenyum melihat wajah kakaknya yang sedang merah merona.

"Hinata-neechan , kau bermimpi disiang hari ya.?" Hanabi ikut masuk kedalam air tepat disebelah kakaknya.

"Aku bermimpi ya" bisik Hinata, mendengar itu Hanabi tertawa lepas.

"Aku harap Hinata-neechan bermimpi tentang Naruto-niisan" Hanabi mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum menggoda kepada kakaknya, Hanabi sadar kata-katanya itu pasti berefek besar bagi kakaknya.

Wajah Hinata merah padam mendengar kata-kata adiknya, dia bergegas keluar dari pemandian dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Dia pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda kakaknya.

Hinata berpamitan pada ayahnya dan pergi menemui Kiba dan Shino untuk menjalankan misi bersama Kurenai-sensei.

**Naruto POV**

'Mengapa Tsunade-Obaachan, Shizune-neechan bahkan Sakura-chan tega menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting padaku ya, hemmmm…?' pikirku sambil berjalan.

"Siapa yang bisa diajak ya untuk melengkapi Tim kami yang kekurangan aggota ini ya..?" gumamku ketika melintasi sebuah pohon besar.

"Lama tak berjumpa Naruto" kuhentikan langkahku saat mendengar seseorang yang menyebut namaku.

'berkerudung, memakai kacamata dan tampak aneh siapa ya?' pikirku sambil menatapnya.

"siapa kau?" tanyaku, dan ia memberi jawaban "ini aku"

Aku mendekatinya dan mulai memeriksanya dari dekat dan tiba-tiba muncul seekor serangga didepanku.

"a..a..agh….umm…" aku mengucapkannya sambil mundur dan menunjuk keningku aku hampir mengingatnya tapi masih sulit bagiku untuk mengucapkan namanya.

"walaupun sudah cukup lama seharusnya kau ingat wajah teman-temanmu, kenapa? Karena jika tidak kau akan menyakiti perasaan mereka saat memanggil namamu" katanya padaku dan itu membuatku sedikit tersentak.

"cara berbicara menyebalkan seperti ini…. Kau pasti…. Shino.!" Akhirnya Aku bisa mengingat namanya, tapi tampaknya dia marah padaku karena Aku mengingatnya karena cara bicara yang menyebalkan.

Aku hendak memberikan protes padanya karena melihat dia marah hanya karena hal sederhana seperti itu, ya sederhana itu menurutku.

Tiba-tiba muncul dari atas dan mendarat tepat didepanku dan diantara Aku dan Shino, seorang lelaki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kanan dan kiri pipinya sedang berada diatas seekor anjing yang begitu besar.

"Kiba!" teriakku dan dijawabnya "Naruto?" dan dia berlari kearahku.

"oi Kiba, apakah itu Akamaru?" kataku sambil menunjuk anjing yang tadi ia tunggangi.

"ya" katanya "wow…seperti anjing raksasa" kataku dan kami berdua tertawa lepas.

Terasa hawa yang begitu dingin dan mencekam dari arah belakang kami dan akupun berpaling untuk melihatnya.

"Kau bisa langsung mengenali Kiba dan Akamaru, Naruto.!" Kata Shino begitu dinginnya.

**End Naruto POV**

**Hinata POV**

"Naruto-kun" bisikku pelan saat mendengar suaranya.

'apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan dengan Kiba dan Shino' pikirku saat melihatnya berbicara dengan Kiba dan Shino.

'Aku belum siap untuk melihat Naruto-kun saat ini, Aku malu karena telah memimpikannya tadi, apa yang akan Aku katakana padanya nanti jika Aku menemuinya?' pikiranku mulai kacau dan tiba-tiba kudengar suara yang begitu akrab terdengar dari sampingku.

"Ada apa Hinata? mengapa Kau bersembunyi disini? " kata Naruto-kun tepat disamping kananku.

Aku yang merasa keberadaannya terlalu dekat denganku membuatku merona dan tiba-tiba mataku terasa berat dan tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi.

**End Hinata POV**

**Normal POV**

Naruto menangkap tubuh Hinata yang jatuh pingsan dipelukannya 'Tubuhnya begitu hangat dan begitu wangi, wangi yang benar-benar menenangkan' pikir Naruto.

"Mengapa kau selalu saja pingsan saat bertemu dengan Naruto, Hinata?" ucap Kiba, dan hal itu membuyarkan pikiran Naruto.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuh Hinata dipohon yang tak jauh dari tempat ia, Kiba dan Shino bercerita. Naruto mulai mencetitakan masalahnya kepada Kiba dan Shino. Namun Kiba dan Shino tidak dapat membantu Naruto karena adanya misi bersama Kurenai.

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata yang mulai sadarkan diri, dan berharap Hinata dapat membantunya.

Naruto berlari meninggalkan Kiba dan Shino yang sibuk membahas misi mereka. Naruto berhenti tepat didepan Hinata dan berkata "Hinata, diamlah dan ikutlah denganku!"

'diam dan ikut dengan Naruto-kun' pikir hinata berulang kali dan membuat wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus dan sekali lagi Hinata pingsan karena ulah Naruto.

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang begitu tenang dan damai, 'wajahnya, rambutnya, bibirnya… apa bibirnya…? apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Ya bibirnya begitu menggoda' pikir Naruto, tanpa ia sadari ia terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

Didalam penjara yang begitu besar Kyuubi merasa tergangu mendengar suara detak jantung Naruto yang begitu kencang **'apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah ini?'** pikir Kyuubi mulai membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto.

**"NARUTO…..!"** teriak Kyuubi dengan nada suara yang terasa membunuh, saat melihat Naruto yang hendak mencium Hinata.

Naruto begitu terkejut dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, dan yang memanggil bukanlah manusia melainkan Kyuubi yang berada didalam tubuhnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan tibalah ia didepan penjara dimana Kyuubi berada.

"Hei… Kyuubi kenapa kau teriak saat memanggilku, aku ini tidak tuli tau.!" Kata Naruto dengan kesal.

**'Kau menganggapku sebagai Orang Tua sekaligus teman yang selalu ada untukmu, lihatlah caraku mendidikmu agar tidak berbuat mesum disembarang tempat'** pikir Kyuubi sambil memberikan seringainya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut acuh tak acuh menanggapinya.

"Cepatlah katakan yang hendak kau katakan, Aku ada urusan penting diluar, dan tidak usah menakutiku dengan senyum rubahmu itu" kata Naruto sambil melitpat kedua tangannya didada.

**"URUSAN PENTING KATAMU BOCAH"** teriak Kyuubi yang mulai emosi melihat kelakuan Naruto.

Naruto mundur menjauh dari tempat Kyuubi, dan menutup telinganya karena suara Kyuubi yang begitu keras.

**"Dasar Naruto..Baka..Baka..Baka… Beginilah kalau kau terlalu dekat dengan Senseimu yang MESUM.!"** Kata Kyuubi sambil mendobrak penjara yang membatasi jaraknya dengan Naruto.

Naruto hanya dapat menelan air liurnya dengan susah saat mendengar kata MESUM, ia baru sadar apa yang baru saja akan dilakukannya kepada Hinata.

**"Kau seenaknya saja memberi julukan kepada senseimu dengan sebutan ERRO SENNIN"** Kyuubi mulai sedikit tenang mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

Lain hal nya dengan Naruto, ia semakin merasa bersalah karena ia seenaknya memberi julukan Mesum pada Senseinya namun dia sendiri juga mesum.

**"Kau lihat wajah gadis itu, dia sedang pingsan dan kau tega mengambil kesempatan disaat seperti itu? Sungguh bukan perbuatan seorang Lelaki.!"**

**"Hentikan perbuatan MESUM-MU yang kau pelajari dari Senseimu atau Kau akan Kubuat tidak dapat tidur Tujuh Hari Tujuh Malam" **kata Kyuubi yang terdengar sebagai peringatan.

Membayang kan tidak tidur selama tujuh hari tujuh malam membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri, "Maafkan Aku Kyuubi, Aku tidak sadar saat ingin melakaukan hal tersebut, dan terimakasih karena telah menghentikanku, Aku tidak tau bagaimana nasibku kalau tadi Aku telah menciumnya, dan ia mengatakannya pada Ayahnya, bisa mati aku dibunuh oleh Klan Hyuga." Ucap Naruto lesu.

**"Terserah apa katamu bocah Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat perbuatan mesum-mu yang senonoh tanpa ijin itu didepan mataku"**

**"Pergilah dari sini Aku malas melihat wajahmu"** usir Kyuubi pada Naruto.

"Tanpa kau perintahpun Aku akan keluar dari" balas Naruto

**"GRRRRHHHHHHHHHHAAAA…" **geram Kyuubi pada Naruto.

Naruto berlari dan keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya mendengar geraman yang Kuubi yang begitu menakutkan.

**'ini karena perbuatanmu Minato, kenapa Kau menyegelku ditubuh bocah mesum ini. Dan ini juga karena kelalaianmu Jiraiya, bukannya melatih dia untuk membuka dan menutup segel ini dengan rapat agar aku tidak bisa melihat perbuatan Mesum yang kau turunkan padanya' **pikir Kyuubi menyalahkan Minato dan Jiraiya, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Keringat mengalir deras di wajah Naruto, tergambar dengan jelas wajahnya yang sedang ketakutan, Kiba dan Shino yang melihat Naruto yang terduduk dengan wajah ketakutan menghampirinya.

"Oi Naruto, ada apa denganmu..?" Teriak Kiba.

Bukannya menjawab Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya begitu kencang, dia merasa dengan begitu mungkin akan mengembalikan kesadaran dan keberaniannya.

Begitu Kiba mendengar panggilan Shino yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata pingsan lagi Kiba teriak Histeris "KENAPA KAU SELALU PINGSAN SAAT BERDEKATAN DENGAN NARUTO, HINATA..?"

"Dan Kau Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan hingga Hinata bisa pingsan lagi?" kali ini Shino angkat bicara.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyan Shino hanya menunduk lesu dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Shino yang merasa pertanyaan dan keadanya tidak dianggap, mengeluarkan aura membunuh dan berkata "apakah kalian mengakui keberadaanku, sebagai teman kalian.!" Ucapnya dengan nada suara yang begitu menakutkan.

Naruto yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan tim delapan mendengar kata-kata Shino dan merasakan adanya hawa membunuh dari belakangnya, langsung berlari secepat kilat.

Kiba yang mendengar perkataan Shino hanya menghembuskan nafas bosan 'Dia marah lagi' pikir kiba.

"Huh mereka semua menolakku" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan, namun seketika itu ia kembali mengingat apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

'wajahnya begitu manis tidak ada luka sedikitpun noda yang mengotori wajahnya. Baka kenapa Aku bisa mengatakan hal itu' pikir Naruto sambil menyalahkan dirinya.

Naruto kembali lagi mengingat wajah Hinata yang pingsan dengan wajah yang begitu tenang "bibirnya" ucap naruto pelan.

Menyadari kata yang baru ia ucapkan Naruto kembali menggelenkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menyalahkan dirinya, "apa sih yang sedang kupikirkan?" katanya sambil berjalan.

Naruto merasa terganggu dengan pikirannya yang terus melakukan perdebatan tentang perasaan yang dirasanya. 'Aku harus fokus mencari anggota baru, ya ini demi Sasuke' pikirnya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

* * *

Tsunade telah menemukan Orang yang menggantikan sementara posisi Kakashi dan juga Danzo telah merekomendasikan salah satu anggotanya untuk mengisi kekurangan Anggota Tim Tujuh.

Dikamarnya Naruto memandang foto kengannya bersama dengan Tim Tujuh sewaktu masih berusia sekitar 12 tahun 'Jika kami berhasil dari misi ini, kami akan mendekat satu langkah menuju Sasuke' pikirnya dan kemudian meletakkan kembali bingkai foto yang ia angkat tadi di atas meja.

Naruto menepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya "Yosh…! Aku Pergi…!" teriaknya untuk membangkitkan semangatnaya.

Sepintas Naruto teringat Hinata 'semoga Kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan' pikirnya mengingat Hinata yang sedang menjalankan Misi.

Naruto menutup pintu apartemennya dan berlari menuju Gerbang Konohagakure.

**To Be Continue**

Akhirnya saya Author yang baru ini, selesai membuat kelanjutan fic yang begitu banyak kekurangan ini. Mungkin Fic ini sudah pasaran atau mungkin ada yang sama jadi saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan alur cerita, sekiranya bagi senpai-senpai ataupun reader-san yang telah berpengalaman memberikan kritik dan saran lewat Reviewnya. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih telah membaaca Fic saya yang tak seberapa ini.

**Medan, 7 Juni 2013**

**Ramadi HLW**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

** ARTI DARI SEBUAH PERASAAN**

**Warning: Abal, OOC, AU, TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana, dkk.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasi and Romance**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata (NARUHINA)**

**ARTI DARI SEBUAH PERASAAN by RAMADI HLW**

**Yosh… ternyata semakin banyak yang mau meriview FF saya yang tak seberapa ini, saya ucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya bagi semua yang telah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca FF saya ini.**

**Laila angel sapphireBluee: Terimakasih banyak telah meriview FF saya ini Laila-san, Yup…saya usahakan sampai pada invasi Pain…!**

** 93: Terimakasih…. Ini lanjutan Fic nya udah saya Update Akira-san…**

**Suriken: nggak nyangka adegan actionnya dibilang TOP #nangis terharu# terimakasih atas pujiannya suriken-san, saya akan menunjukkan masa muda yang membara #pose ala Guy-Sensei.**

**Uzumaki hyuuga18: O..O..keee…. udah dilanjut.. (ngerap ala Naruto yang niru gaya killer Bee)**

**Awitway AM: udah saya lanjut Awitway-san.**

**Orchideeumi: ini udah saya terusin ceritanya Orchideeumi-san tebayo..!**

**Dewieka: Oke….!**

**Manguni: yap,,, saya emang sengaja membuatnya tidak lari dari cerita aslinya karena saya takut kehilangan alur cerita.. maklum saya baru di dunia FF ni. Terimakasih banyak telah meriview..! ditunggu riviewnya lagi Manguni-san..**

**Guest 1: udah dilanjut…**

**Guest 2: YO…**

**Guest 3: Okey…**

.

.

.

Sebelumnya: Tsunade telah menemukan Orang yang menggantikan sementara posisi Kakashi dan juga Danzo telah merekomendasikan salah satu anggotanya untuk mengisi kekurangan Anggota Tim Tujuh.

Dikamarnya Naruto memandang foto kengannya bersama dengan Tim Tujuh sewaktu masih berusia sekitar 12 tahun 'Jika kami berhasil dari misi ini, kami akan mendekat satu langkah menuju Sasuke' pikirnya dan kemudian meletakkan kembali bingkai foto yang ia angkat tadi di atas meja.

Naruto menepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya "Yosh…! Aku Pergi…!" teriaknya untuk membangkitkan semangatnaya.

Sepintas Naruto teringat Hinata 'semoga Kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan' pikirnya mengingat Hinata yang sedang menjalankan Misi.

Naruto menutup pintu apartemennya dan berlari menuju Gerbang Konohagakure.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

Naruto merasa begitu tertekan dalam perjalanan misinya kali ini untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Pertama, Dia berharap bisa pergi bersama dengan salah seorang dari Tim Delapan, namun karena adanya misi bersama Kurenai-sensei membuat harapannya pupus ditengah jalan.

Kedua, Dia benar-benar putus asa saat meminta bantuan pada Shikamaru dan Chouji yang menolaknya dengan begitu menyakitkan karena menganggap Naruto merepotkan hidup Shikamaru.

Dan sekarang Dia dan Sakura berada pada keadaan yang begitu tidak nyaman dari seorang lelaki berwajah pucat bernama Sai.

Sai adalah anggota ANBU ROOT yang direkomendasikan oleh Danzo utuk mengisi kekurangan anggota Tim Tujuh yang sekarang bernama Tim Kakashi.

Dia selalu menggunakan kata-kata yang begitu kasar serta mengucapkannya seperti tanpa dosa dan diakhirinya dengan senyum yang begitu hangat namun palsu.

Yamato yang merupakan pengganti sementara Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia tidak mengira hal ini akan menjadi sulit.

Naruto terus gelisah sepanjang perjalanan, dia membenci fakta bahwa ia harus bekerja sama dengan orang yang begitu menjengkelkan, 'Hemmmm, tampaknya dia sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke' pikirnya sambil menatap Sai dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

"Apa yang salah?, tolong berhenti menatapku seperti itu atau aku akan memukulmu" kata Sai.

"Setiap kali kau berbicara membuatku ingin menghajarmu..!" geram Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sai.

Sai hanya tersenyum padanya dan menjawab "ini bukanlah masalah pribadi, aku hanya berpura-pura menjadi orang yang kau katakana itu."

Kekesalan naruto memuncak saat mendengar perkataan Sai tersebut "Aku ingin! Kau tidak berada di Tim ini" teriak Naruto.

Mendengar itu Sai menghentikan langkahnya "Bagiku ini sederhan. Sasuke menghianati Konoha, dan pergi melayani Orochimaru. Aku senang tidak termasuk dalam kategori seperti Homo penakut yang menghianati desa" jawab Sai yang diakhiri dengan senyum yang begitu lembut. (spoiler: maafkan saya para penggemar Sasuke, mari sama-sama kita bantu naruto untuk menghajar Sai)

Naruto sudah sampai pada puncaknya dan hendak menghajar Sai, namun ditahan oleh Sakura. Kapten Yamato yang melihat itu bernafas lega " huuhhh..setidaknya masih ada satu orang yang cerdas."

Sakura meminta maaf dan tersenyum lembut mendekati Sai dan permintaan maafpun diterima.

Tanpa diduga Sakura langsung memukul wajah Sai dengan begitu kuat "kau menipuku dengan senyum palsu" gumam Sai mendapat pukulan telak dari Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke-kun, jangan berbicara macam-macam lagi tentang dia, kalau Kau mengulanginya lagi Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu" kata Sakura dengan nada suara membunuh.

"Kau bisa menipu siapa saja dengan senyummu itu, aku membacanya dari buku" jawab Sai tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Naruto benar-benar emosi dengan hal itu dan mengambil posisi bertarung dengan Sai.

**"Shichuurou no Jutsu"** (Jutsu Penjara Empat Tiang) Kapten Yamato membuat penjara kayu yang begitu besar yang muncul dari dalam tanah dan memperingatkan mereka untuk berhenti berkelahi.

'kenapa Kapten Yamato bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu Elemen Kayu?' pikir Sakura yang melihat hal itu.

"Aku memberikan kalian 2 pilihan. Aku bisa mengurung kalian dipenjara ini selama sehari, untuk membantu meningkatkan kerjasama tim kalian. atau bermalam di pemandian air panas. Jadi mana yang kalian pilih?" kata kapten Yamato dengan nada suara mengancam.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka lebih memilih ke pemandian air panas, Naruto menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam air dan mulai menikmatinya namun tak berlangsung lama karena Sai masuk dan mengambil posisi disebelah Naruto.

Naruto hampir menggeram pada Sai tapi Kapten Yamato berada disebelahnya juga.

Naruto lebih memilih menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya dari pada menghadapi Sai dan memikirkan cara untuk melihat Sakura di Pemandian tempat khusus wanita

**"Ehem…Ehemmm" ** mendengar suara Kyuubi, Naruto panas dingin karena ketakutan.

"Kalian tau,berendam di air panas penting untuk mempererat ikatan antar pria.?" Ucap Kapten Yamato menikmati pemandian air panas.

Sai tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kapten Yamato, Naruto hanya berdiam diri karena kesal atas kelakuan Sai.

Melihat Naruto yang berdiam diri tidak menjawab pertanyaannya karena ketakutan, Kapten Yamato memasang wajah horror kepada Naruto dan mengulang pertanyaannya tadi "itu benar kan?"

Karena terkejut mendengar suara Kapten Yamato yang menambah ketakutannya Naruto melompat dari dalam tempat pemandian dan menjawab pertanyaan Kapten Yamato dengan tergagap "Te…Tentu Saja..!"

Sai yang melihat Naruto melompat, melirik kearah bawah Naruto dan kembali menyindirnya "Kau benar-benar Lelaki Naruto..!"

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Aku benar-benar telah mencapai puncak kemarahanku, semua yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan harapanku.

'Aku hanya ingin mandi dengan santai, makan dengan tenang dan kembali melanjutkan misi.. ya hanya itu saja' pikirku sambil melirik seseorang yang tidur di sebelahku.

'Orang ini adalah sumber dari segala permasalah yang menimpahku, Aku harus tenang agar bisa tidur dan kembali melakukan perajalan besok' pikirku mulai mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

'ayo Naruto pikirkan pikiran-pikiran yang bisa membuatmu tenang' Aku memaksa dirinya agar bisa tenang.

'ya itu dia… senyum Sakura-chan, rambut pinknya, matanya yang hijau…' pikirku dengan mengerutkan wajahku karena bingung.

'kenapa Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, seharusnya kalau seseorang memikirkan orang yang ia sukai hatinya pasti berbunga-bunga, tapi kenapa Aku tidak bisa merasakannya?' pikirku sambil kembali mengatur posisi tidurku.

Tiba-tiba tanpa kuminta wajah porselen dengan mata bagai mutiara dan berambut indigo muncul dibenakku.

'kulit sehalus sutra, senyum yang begitu menenangkan, bibir yang begitu menggoda… Stop….!' Teriakku dalam hati dan memasang semacam penghalang agar bayangan itu menjauh dari benakku.

'tapi aku merasa begitu tenang kala mengingat wajahnya' akhirnya aku menyerah dan terus membayangkan wajahnya.

**End Naruto POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Naruto tidak melepas senyumannya ketika duduk disalah satu bangku taman, ia merasa dirinya begitu ringan dan seakan melayang ketika melihat wajah gadis berambut indigo dengan senyuman yang begitu lembut.

Naruto menggeser posisinya duduk dan mempersilahkan Hinata duduk disebelahnya, dia menatap wajah Hinata begitu teliti dan terhenti pada mata yang begitu memabukkannya.

Naruto menyentuh wajah yang begitu lembut memancarkan kebahagiaan tersebut dengan halus dan menelusurinya dengan begitu perlahan.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang begitu merah karena perlakuannya, Naruto tersenyum karena terlihat begitu menggemaskan baginya.

Debaran jantung Naruto begitu kencang ia terengah-engah ketika mulai menghilangkan jarak antara mereka berdua, bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi lagi.

Bibir Naruto terasa melayang karena tak menyentuh apapun….. matanya tersentak terbuka dan terduduk dari tidurnya, ia mulai mengatur nafas yang terengah-engah dan memandang sekelilingnya…

"Huhhh..ternyata hanya mimpi" gumamnya sambil mendesah kecewa.

**"Huahahaha Bocah mesum, Bagaimana rasanya mencium angin…? "** teriak Kyuubi pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar hanya berdecih kesal menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuubi.

'itu mimpi yang begitu menakjubkan..' pikir naruto dan Segera setelah dia menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, ia menampar dirinya sendiri.

Suasana hati Naruto begitu tak menentu, "Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, Aku jelas merasakan sesuatu terhadap Hinata, apa Aku menyukainya..?" gumamnya pelan.

Menyadari suatu kata yang ganjil, ia merasakan gelombang ketakutan diseluruh tubuhnya.

'Aku begitu berubah-ubah, bukankah Aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura-chan?' pikir Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Naruto melihat kebelakang sebelah kirinya dan mendapati pakaian dan tempat tidur Sai yang telah rapih, kemudian mengambil pakaiannya dan pergi keluar untuk mencari Sai.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Maaf sebesar-besarnya, chapter kali ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya.

Akhirnya saya Author yang baru ini, selesai membuat kelanjutan fic yang begitu banyak kekurangan ini. Mungkin Fic ini sudah pasaran atau mungkin ada yang sama jadi saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan alur cerita, sekiranya bagi senpai-senpai ataupun reader-san yang telah berpengalaman memberikan kritik dan saran lewat Reviewnya. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih telah membaaca Fic saya yang tak seberapa ini.

**Medan, 8 Juni 2013**

**Ramadi HLW**


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

** ARTI DARI SEBUAH PERASAAN**

**Warning: Abal, OOC, AU, TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana, dkk.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasi and Romance**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata (NARUHINA)**

**ARTI DARI SEBUAH PERASAAN by RAMADI HLW**

**Yosh… ternyata masih ada yang mau meriview FF saya yang tak seberapa ini, saya ucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya bagi semua yang telah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan meriview FF saya ini.**

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan update cerita ini, hal ini disebabkan karena listrik padam trus disini jadi saya tidak bisa mengetik FF ini di komputer yang tak seberapa ni # authornya banyak alasan#**

**Suriken: disini Naruto belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi, saya membuat Kyuubi yang membantu Naruto karena Naruto menganganggapnya sebagai Orang Tua sekaligus temannya. Di chapter 2 awal mula Kyuubi peduli pada Naruto (**Didalam penjara yang begitu besar Kyuubi mendengar pikiran Naruto dia menyeringai karena hal itu 'Narutoooo… Kalau kau berpikir begitu kau akan tau apa yang akan Aku lakukan padamu' pikir Kyuubi dan kembali memejamkan matanya)**. Riviewnya tetap saya tunggu Suriken-san..!**

**Laila angel sapphireBluee: udah dilanjut Laila-san… Riviewnya tetap saya tuggu Laila-san.**

**Orchideeumi: saya memang berharap bisa update cepat Orchideeumi-san, namun keadaan ini yang membuat saya tak bisa mempercepat Updatenya, okey riviewnya tetap saya tuggu Orchideeumi-san.**

**Guest 1: okey.. ini udah update. Riviewnya tetap saya tuggu ya..**

**Kamikaze: sudah dilanjut Kamikaze-san. Riviewnya tetap saya tuggu Kamikaze-san.**

**Yogiblueside: ia, alurnya mengikuti manga dan animenya.. Riviewnya tetap saya tuggu Yogi-san.**

**Guest 2: Okey.. sudah dilanjut.. Riviewnya tetap saya tuggu ya..**

**Guest 3: Yo… Riviewnya tetap saya tuggu.**

**Dewieka: okey.. sudah dilanjut.. Riviewnya tetap saya tuggu Dewieka-san..**

**Terminator: terimakasih atas dukungannya… Riviewnya tetap saya tuggu Terminator-san..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya: "Huhhh..ternyata hanya mimpi" gumamnya sambil mendesah kecewa.

**"Huahahaha Bocah mesum, Bagaimana rasanya mencium angin…? "** teriak Kyuubi pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar hanya berdecih kesal menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuubi.

'itu mimpi yang begitu menakjubkan..' pikir naruto dan Segera setelah dia menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, ia menampar dirinya sendiri. 

Suasana hati Naruto begitu tak menentu, "Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, Aku jelas merasakan sesuatu terhadap Hinata, apa Aku menyukainya..?" gumamnya pelan.

Menyadari sesuatu yang kata yang ganjil ia merasakan gelombang ketakutan diseluruh tubuhnya.

'Aku begitu berubah-ubah, bukankah Aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura-chan?' pikir Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Naruto melihat kebelakang sebelah kirinya dan mendapati pakaian dan tempat didur Sai yang telah rapih, kemudian mengambil pakaiannya dan pergi keluar untuk mencari Sai.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

Begitu mendengar suara Sakura , Naruto menuju kearah tersebut, ia melihat Sakura sedang bercerita tentang seni dengan Sai dan membuatnya mengerutkan wajahnya karena mendengar Sai yang tidak pernah mampu memberikan nama pada karya seninya.

"Masuk akal, tidak heran kalau kau benar-benar kurangajar" kata Naruto sambil mendekat dan melihat hasil lukisan Sai.

Dengan menutup sebelah matanya dan seakan memandang remeh Naruto menyindir hasil lukisan Sai "Huh… tidak ada yang istimewa dari lukisan itu..!" katanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya.. kau benar, sama seperti milikmu yang membuatmu benar-benar tampak seperti seorang lelaki..!" balas Sai yang diakhiri dengan senyum.

Wajah Naruto merah padam saat mendengar perkataan Sai, ketika ia hendak membalas ucapan Sai tiba-tiba Kapten Yamato muncul dari balik pohoh yang berada dibelakang Naruto.

"Sudah waktunya kita berangkat..!" ucap Kapten Yamato begitu cepat dan hal itu membuat Naruto terpaksa menahan emosinya.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan hingga sore hari dan sampai pada perbatasan jalan yang menuju Jembatan Tenchi Kapten Yamato menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang kekanan kekiri "sepetinya sekarang waktu yang tepat" ucapnya dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Bukannya memilih jalan utama Kapten Yamato lebih memilih lewat hutan yang begitu liar dan ia menjelaskan alasannya memilih jalan lewat hutan pada Sakura dan Naruto yang protes atas pilihannya tersebut.

Kapten Yamato kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat lokasi tempat mereka berdiri cukup terbuka luas "Tempat ini cocok" ucapnya setelah memastikannya.

Sambil memerintahkan mereka untuk mundur dari posisi mereka berdiri, Kapten Yamato merapal segel tangan **"Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu"** (Elemen Kayu: Jutsu Rumah Empat Tiang).

Munculah rumah kayu yang begitu besar dari dalam tanah dan membuat Naruto, Sakura dan Sai terkejut.

Setelah puas mengagumi rumah buatan Kapten Yamato mereka mencari kamar untuk beristirahat. Naruto melemparkan tasnya disalah satu sudut kamar yang digunakannya sebagai bantal.

"sekarang waktunya bersantai-santai" ucap Naruto sambil menikmati posisinya namun tak bertahan lama karena Sai mengambil posisi tepat disebelahnya.

"Apa Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Sai pada Naruto, dan hanya dijawab "Tidak ada" ucap Naruto yang menggeram dan mengangkat tasnya untuk mencari tempat lain untuk beristirahat.

"semuanya, ayo berkumpul…!" ucap Kapten Yamato

Ucapan Kapten Yamato yang berhasil menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menuju tempat Kapten Yamato duduk.

Sakura mulai menjelaskan tentang Anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Sasori setelah Kapten Yamato memintanya untuk menjelaskan bagaimana persisnya Sasori.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura harus menjelskannya secara detail kepada Kapten Yamato.

Kapten Yamato mulai menjelaskan rencananya untuk menyamar sebagai Sasori dan mengelabui mata-mata yang diperintahkan Sasori untuk mengumpulkan data tentang Orochimaru dengan cara menyamar sebagai salah satu bawahan Orochimaru.

Mata-mata tersebut akan bertemu dengan Sasori di Jembatan Tenchi beberapa hari lagi dan hal itu memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk berlatih scenario yang disusun Kapten Yamato untuk mengelabui mata-mata tersebut.

"hari ini sampai disini saja, persiapkan diri kalian untuk besok" ucap Kapten Yamato bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk beristirahat.

"Sakura-chan, cobalah bermimpi romantis denganku..!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang begitu lebar.

"beruntung kau hari ini Naruto, kalau aku tidak lelah mungkin aku akan memberikanmu pukulan yang mematikan" gumam Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu Naruto mulai merasakan matanya mulai terasa begitu berat dan segera ingin masuk ke alam mimpi.

Naruto mulai memasuki alam mimpinya dan melihat gadis yang sama seperti hari kemarin, gadis berambut indigo. Dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri yang begitu merasa nyaman ketika melihat gadis tersebut dan Dia tidak lagi mencoba untuk melawan perasaan yang begitu aneh ini menurutnya.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto mengerang keras dan berguling dalam tidurnya.

Karena mendengar suara erangan yang begitu keras , Sakura yang masih belum bisa tidur duduk dan melihat kedua pemuda yang tertidur dengan pulas.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu merah dan seperti sedang membisikan sebuah nama, Sakura bangkit dan mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

"Hinata-chan..!" Sakura hampir tersedak dan hampir shock ketika mendengar nama yang diucapkan oleh Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Dengan menggit bibir bawahnya Sakura menahan tawanya yang mungkin jika dilepas dapat merobohkan rumah buatan Kapten Yamato.

Sakura berjalan menuju Jendela dan masih cekikikan seperti hantu.

Ditemani dengan sinar rembulan yang begitu terang Sakura masih berdiam diri di Jendela dan kembali menoleh melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Hinata, kau begitu beruntung Lelaki yang menyukaimu selalu memikirkanmu…!" gumam Sakura sambil menarik lututnya kedada dan memeluk kakinya.

Sakura tidak yakin dengan keadaannya yang ia rasa saat ini, bibirnya memang tertawa melihat kelakuan Naruto, namun hatinya begitu terasa sakit karena hal itu juga.

'apa kau juga memikirkanku Sasuke-kun, seperti yang dilakukan Naruto memikirkan Hinata..? taukah Kau bahwa Aku begitu mencintaimu..!' ucap Sakura dalam hati dan tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir dari kedua bola mata emerald miliknya.

Ia kembali menghadap ke arah luar jendela dan menyandarkan kepalanya di Jendela.

Dalam diam ia masih menangis dan memikirkan sesuatu 'Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi..! Aku harus bertemu denganmu, Aku perlu bicara denganmu sekali lagi, Jika Aku bisa melakukan itu maka Kami bisa membawamu kembali pulang ke Desa' pikirnya sambil menyemangati dirinya.

Sekalipun ia menyemangati dirinya, ia tetap tidak dapat membendung air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua bola mata emeraldnya. Perlahan matanya mulai terasa begitu berat dan iapun akhirnya tertidur ditemani oleh sinar rembulan yang setia menemaninya.

.

.

. "huh…. Kenapa gagal lagi…!" gumam Naruto karena terbangun dari mimpinya yang tidak terselesaikan.

Dengan begitu kesalnya, ingin rasanya ia melompat keluar dari jendela dan pergi mencari udara pagi yang dirasanya mungkin dapat mengurangi kekesalannya.

Naruto membatalkan keininannya itu saat melihat ke jendela tempat yang ingin ditujunya.

Hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat melihat Sakura yang tertidur dengan keadaan seperti seorang anak yang bersedih karena menunggu orang tuanya yang tak kunjung pulang kerumah.

'Kau pasti memikirkannya semalaman…! Maafkan Aku yang gagal membawanya pulang Sakura-chan..!' pikir Naruto yang menatap Sakura.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat Sakura berada, ia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan agar Sakura dapat beristirahat dengan nyaman, tanpa disadarinya Kapten Yamato tersenyum melihatnya dari balik pintu.

"kau bangun begitu pagi Naruto..!" ucap Kapten Yamato pelan pada Naruto.

Dengan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam ia kembali tersenyum dan berbalik menghadap Kapten Yamato.

"Ya… aku terbangun karena bermimpi hal yang begitu lucu Kapten Yamato..!" ucap Naruto dengan kedua pipi yang merona

Kapten Yamato tersenyum melihat hal itu dan mengangguk "Aku akan pergi mencari tempat yang cocok untuk kita melakukan Simulasi" ucapnya sambil belalu meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

.

Akhirnya saya Author yang baru ini, selesai membuat kelanjutan fic yang begitu banyak kekurangan ini. Mungkin Fic ini sudah pasaran atau mungkin ada yang sama jadi saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan alur cerita, sekiranya bagi senpai-senpai ataupun reader-san yang telah berpengalaman memberikan kritik dan saran lewat Reviewnya. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih telah membaaca Fic saya yang tak seberapa ini.

**Medan, 13 Juni 2013**

**Ramadi HLW**


End file.
